


ever and anon

by peachtartpie



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Historical, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Multi, also will update tags as new chapters are added!, i might expand some of these eventually?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtartpie/pseuds/peachtartpie
Summary: Slice of life ineffable husbands/wives/etc. in every universe.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. high school AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love a good high school AU - truly one of my weaknesses. if you'd like to read more ineffable high schoolers, let me know in the comments!

Nobody knew where Anthony J. Crowley went during lunch. 

Eden Preparatory’s campus had dozens of hiding spots. The students tended to spread out during free periods, so it wasn’t that uncommon to lose track of someone now and again. 

But no one had ever found Crowley anywhere. 

Sure, the rumor mill churned out endless reasons why. He skipped school and didn’t care about rules. Someone like that was bound to drive off in his big, shiny Bentley to go get lunch off campus, even though that wasn’t permitted. Or maybe he went somewhere dangerous, like the roof. Edgy kids in movies love sitting on roofs. Some even theorized that he lunched with the teachers, and they were just too embarrassed to say. 

No one even thought to check the library. And that was the way Crowley liked it. 

Even so, he hid as far back in the stacks as he could. Past the fiction section, behind the magazines and periodicals, even beyond the encyclopedias. 

All the way back to a tiny, forlorn table in the only corner without an outlet. Somewhere no one else would ever sit, since you couldn’t plug in your laptop and none of the useful books were within reach. 

“I still don’t understand why you won’t just let me pack you a lunch. It would save you from going through all that trouble, and I do so hate to see you going to such lengths to keep our lunch hour a secret.”

“What kind of date would I be if I made you bring me lunch, Angel?”

“Well, as it is, you already bring me tea, which is at least easier to smuggle in than an entire lunch. Crowley, can’t you just… bring it in a less conspicuous bag, if it worries you so much?”

“Would ruin my aesthetic,” Crowley drawled, leaning back in his chair. “Look, Ezra, I don’t mind, okay? I like this. What we have. S’fine. Now, are you going to tell me more about Mr. Rochester or not?”

Ezra beamed. “How nice of you to say!”

Crowley scowled and pushed his sunglasses further up his nose. “Keep it up and I’ll start lunching with Beez.”

“You wouldn’t dare - we’re only on chapter thirteen. And, while I like Beatrice, I highly doubt she’s interested in Gothic literature.”

Crowley cracked a grin. “Gothic, nah. Goth, maybe.” He nudged the thermos closer to Ezra. “C’mon, tea’s getting cold.”

“Crowley, it’s a thermos. It keeps things hot,” Ezra pointed out as he unscrewed the cap and sniffed daintily. “Darjeeling?”

Crowley nodded. “New blend. Girl in the store recommended it to me.”

“Well, she has excellent taste.”

Crowley hummed in agreement. He didn’t have the heart to tell Ezra that the bell rang five minutes ago. That tea was expensive, and it would be a shame to let it go to waste.

Ezra was always late to sixth period.

Nobody knew why. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell about the ineffables with me and see sneak peeks of my upcoming fics on tumblr @peachtartpie


	2. ladies-in-waiting AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was so fun to write! might consider giving it its own fic? (if you'd like to read more of any of these AUs, let me know in the comments!)

Carefully balancing the heavy pile of dresses in her arms, Aziraphale nudged the Queen’s chamber door open with her foot, only to run straight into Crowley. 

“Oh!” she gasped, eyes growing wide as the heap of lace and ruffles began to sway. She heard a soft  _ snap _ and felt a change in the air as the fabric rearranged itself into a neat stack, Crowley’s grin now plainly visible over the top. 

“Isn’t laundry Delia’s job?” Crowley asked wryly, raising one eyebrow. 

“Thank you,” Aziraphale replied, gathering her wits about her while Crowley rolled her eyes. “Delia has the day off today. I’m simply helping the girls downstairs in her absence.”

“You know you don’t have to do that,” Crowley said, following Aziraphale down the drafty hallway. “S’what the girls are for. And didn’t Delia have off last Tuesday, too?”

“It’s none of my business what Delia does in her spare time,” Aziraphale sniffed as they rounded the corner. “Anyway, we’re severely understaffed these days, so I pitch in when I can. I imagine you do the same in court.”

“Nah,” Crowley drawled, holding open the door to the servants’ staircase. “I’m all play and no work. Heaven might not go in for sloth, but damn if it doesn’t look great on me,” she added, flashing her teeth as Aziraphale passed her.

“Sloth isn’t ladylike or heavenly, and neither is that foul language.” Aziraphale said as she dumped the pile of dresses into a nearby laundry basket with a huff. “Am I to assume you’ll be continuing your demonic lounging at dinner tonight?”

“You’re actually  _ going?” _ Crowley asked in disbelief. “Don’t tell me you’re getting into politics, angel.”

“Nonsense. Gabriel and the Queen both requested my presence.” Aziraphale tugged the sleeves of her own dress down as she led Crowley back out into the dark, narrow hallway. “I’m supposed to make the Italian diplomat one of ours.” 

“Good luck with that,” Crowley scoffed. “He’s taking bribes right and left.”

“Then it seems as if I have a long night ahead of me,” Aziraphale sighed. “And what does your side have to say lately?”

“They want the military advisor,” Crowley said as they ascended the stairs. “Something about greed and avarice – the usual.”

“Well, I’m sure the Princess will be in attendance.” Aziraphale came to a dead stop at the top of the stairs and watched Crowley hopefully.

“I’m her maid, Aziraphale, not her babysitter. She’s sixteen, she can handle one dinner.”

Aziraphale’s face fell. “Of course. I understand.”

“Angel, you’re killing me,” Crowley groaned. “Hours of small talk and terrible wine?” Aziraphale was silent. “There’s only so much wiling one can get done from a dinner table, you know.”

“Well, it would be very nice to have someone to talk to.”

Crowley pretended to think it over. “Fine,” she conceded as they started walking again. “But you owe me. Meet me in the garden after?”

“Perhaps,” Aziraphale said, reaching for the handle on the Queen’s door. “I do love some fresh air after a meal.”

“The second rendezvous spot it is, then,” Crowley said, smiling. “By the fountain.”

“I remember,” Aziraphale replied with a smile of her own before slipping inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell about the ineffables with me and see sneak peeks of my upcoming fics on tumblr @peachtartpie


End file.
